


Falling

by ThatMusicGirl_10409



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Professor Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMusicGirl_10409/pseuds/ThatMusicGirl_10409
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a university student that is battling two different wars. The first one has been going on forever and that is his battle with depression, anxiety, and suicide. The second one has come later in his life when a professor walks into his life. Its one of the best and worse battle that he is dealing with. His professor however, wants to deal with his first battle and slowly joins the second battle.





	Falling

Falling

Falling down into the deepest depths

That’s all I feel is falling

I’m falling, and I have nothing to grab onto, there’s shouting all around me, but yet I hear none of it. It’s as if I am trapped in my own body, and I’m screaming for help, but nobody hears my screams for it.

 

Hi, let me start from the beginning and how I got here.

My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am 23 years old and I live in Hatsetsu, Japan. It’s a small little port town that most people haven’t heard of (which I am secretly glad about).

The problem started in middle school, specifically 6th grade when my grandfather was close to death in the hospital. I was always bullied in school even since I was a baby, yeah, I know sounds ridiculous, but it happened. Since 6th grade I became depressed and I will swear on this until the day I die that I have had anxiety for the longest time.

People never gave me a chance to show who I was and always judged me upon my appearance and from anything else they could get their hands on. And I know parents say that they will love you until the end but how can someone love you when they don’t even know you.

But anyways when my grandfather was in the hospital, a lot of shit went down, I was slapped by a boy because he thought I took his phone and after he slapped me I walked away until two other guys came up and said that I should go and report him to the office, but I didn’t want to.

Secondly, I was never great with math and I never will be, so I would doodle in class since it would help me concentrate on what we were learning, this guy that sat next to me saw this and kept bumping my arm and told him to stop the first couple of times, but he continued until finally I had enough and started to scratch and kick at him. Only then did he stop but that caused the teacher to come over and I got blamed for it even though I was loud enough that the teacher heard me but didn’t do anything. Except got me in trouble even though he started it.

Thirdly, I was in boy scouts and we went to a little shop in town and the same guy in math class was in it too and decided that he would bring it up, so I ran to the other end of the store to get away from him. But got called back by my mother so I had to spend the rest of my time with red puffy eyes and a pissed off mother.

Now don’t get me wrong I knew that there were people there to help me, but my anxiety got in the way and plus the school I went to, the people that were there to help were completely useless.

And all of this was in the course of like three months. And thus, it started me with the start of depression and suicidal thoughts that continue to happen.

Skip ahead to 11th grade and the year that was all fucked up for me, first I got placed in a therapy type group where when it came at the end of November and the beginning of December was when I was hospitalized where I was there for like 4-5 days which were the best 4-5 days of my life. And that happened because my grandfather passed away on October 23 and I still blame myself for it. I felt like I could’ve done something to prevent it from happening and I couldn’t live with myself with that guilt piled on top of me so I thought the only way was to kill myself so I tried to slit my wrists but that didn’t work it only worried them more.

And I also found out that they don’t care about the lines running horizontal, they only care about the ones going vertical.

Nobody was there for me, or at least that’s what it always felt like. I realized that I had people that cared for me but never understood what I was feeling even when I would try to explain it.

The next problem came my senior year in high school when I did not know where I wanted to go to college. After waiting some time I was accepted into Metro Arts and Music University in Russia but I was always worried that my parents wouldn’t be able to pay for the University, even when they insisted I was still worried.

But the day came when it was time to move into the college and I was by myself. I realized that I would make friends but it was always difficult for me to do. People even insisted that I was an extrovert but, on the inside, I will always be an introvert.

On the first day of classes I sat alone until a couple of students started filling around me and I became self conscious that I was taking all of the space up and went to stand but was stopped by one of them. They introduced themselves as George and introduced me to the others, Mila, Yurio, and Otabek.

I could tell that they were friendly but something was telling me that they were just playing a role but, I had no other choice but to befriend them.

When class was over they invited me to lunch with them and I didn’t want to turn them down so I went with them to this little café around the block from where our first class was. I was so grateful to finally get some food into my stomach, I always forget to grab something to eat for breakfast so I am always hungry in the morning.

“So Yuuri how do you like the college so far?” Mila asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

“I like it so far it’s a bit different than what I’m used to at my hometown.” I responded.

“Yeah I know what you mean Yuuri when I moved here I had to adjust to the lifestyle around here but thanks to where I used to live it wasn’t that much of a change as I’m sure yours was.” Otabek said.

Yuri just responded with a ‘tch’ which at this point seemed to be his usual response. I could also tell from observation that Otabek and Yuri had a ‘thing’ going on between them which is good for them I am still trying to find my other half which seems impossible.

 

 

We eventually went our own separate ways George and Yuri to their art class, Mila to her math class, Otabek to his music class and me to my foreign language class.

When I stepped into the class, it was barely full around like 5 students and the professor no where to be found (which thank whoever is controlling the universe because I feel like they judge you no matter what).

A few minutes later the professor walks into the room and my breath catches. He is at least 6 inches taller than me and has the most beautiful silver hair and the best looking beard that I have ever seen.

“Okay class my name is Mr. Nikiforov but if you’d prefer you can call me Viktor. Now we will start class by introducing ourselves and yes I realize that you are all too old to do this but please just humor me.” Mr. Nikiforov said as he began his class.

I was too busy staring at him mesmerized by his looks to notice that I didn’t even notice that it was my turn to introduce myself.

“H-Hello my name is Yuuri Katsuki I am a Freshman but I have taken classes in my hometown so I am more like a junior.” I said as I was trembling the whole entire time.

“Well since you were the last would you like to start?” Mr. Nikiforov said.

“Um..Y-Yeah…sure” I stuttered and began to read.

 

 

When class finally ended, it was around noon and the worst thing happened to me, Mr. Nikiforov called me to stay after class.

“Yuuri I have been noticing that you are distracted by something, did something happen before class that I should know about?” He asked with real concern in his voice.

I stood there star struck and didn’t know how to answer him. “Umm no there was no problem.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me would you Yuuri~~?” he asked rolling my name between his perfect, plump lips.

I started backing up to the door and he followed until he had me cornered where he wanted me.

“Umm Mr. Nikiforov could you please back up?” I brought my hands up to block him but instead they landed on his perfectly sculpted body and I let out a full body shiver at that.

“No, I am sorry Yuuri, but I have something that you could help me with.” He said and it felt like he was making an innuendo of something else that he had a ‘problem’ with.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may change as the story goes. And this will get depressing.


End file.
